


Innkeeper

by tirakellci_aka_triceybabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe/pseuds/tirakellci_aka_triceybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's holiday tour leads to an unscheduled adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innkeeper

The Innkeeper 

 

Harry Potter sighed, clutching his duffel bag tighter on his shoulder. He scanned the busy airport looking for a sign for where to go. Finding none, he began to make his way towards the exit.

Once outside, he leaned against a wall. He sighed as he took in the frantic pace of mostly Muggles coming and going. 

"This is supposed to be a holiday," he muttered softly as he prepared for a wait.

A wait that, turned out, wouldn't be long at all.

"Mr. Potter?"

"That's me," Harry said, moving away from the wall and sticking out his hand.

The man raised an elegant eyebrow as he looked down at the calloused hand. "Charmed, I'm sure," he murmured, ignoring the raised hand. "I'm Severus Snape. I will be your guide for your stay here in Dallas. I will, essentially, be at your beck and. So please... Don't hesitate to call on me."

Harry dropped his hand when it became evident that the guide wasn't going to take it.

There was a time that blatant snobbery, such as the one he just witnessed, would have aggravated him. Today, it amused him greatly. There was something about the older man.

Harry let a small smirk show as he leaned back against the wall once more. He then, brazenly, raked Severus' pale, thin frame. He took in the tight pony tail, the shapely brows, his dark eyes, the light dusting of pink on pale skin...

"If you are quite finished with your rude perusal of my form, Mr. Potter, please follow me!" Severus huffed, turning sharply away.

"Yes sir," he quipped smartly. He followed Severus into a taxi. "How long have you been here, Mr. Snape? You still have an accent."

"I left England before the war. I have had enough." The man was staring out the window watching Dallas whiz by. "So I stayed. Think me a coward?"

Harry snorted. "Hardly. We all wanted to escape," Harry said wistfully.

"Indeed."

The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Finally the taxi pulled into a curving driveway. 

"Welcome to my home, Mr. Potter."

**********

After a week of bumping into the eccentric innkeeper guide, Harry was about ready to die of blue balls, and he had a feeling that it was deliberate.

Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair as he came down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he KNEW it was deliberate. There was no way the innkeeper had no idea what he was doing to the young man.

Severus was on the floor on his knees, reaching into the cabinet under the sink, cursing under his breath.

He was wearing a pair of loose jeans and not much else. A thin silver necklace dangled from his neck. His hair pulled up in a messy bun. Naked chest with pebbled nipples on proud display.

"What-" came the strangled sound. "What are you doing?"

The innkeeper grunted in annoyance. "What does it look like I'm doing, Mr. Potter? I'm replacing the pipes."

"Now-?" came the choked response.

"Now's a good a time as any. You will have to wait to bathe. I should be done soon."

"Oh...". Harry went to the fridge and grabbed the water pitcher, needing something to do with his hands. Deliberately slow, he poured the water into the kettle for tea. 

He put the water pitcher back into the fridge before turning towards the sink. Just in time to see Severus smirking from his position on the floor at him.

Harry slammed the door shut. "You are an ass," he announced, stalking towards him. He reached down, hooking his finger into a belt loop and pulled Severus up.

Though the innkeeper towered over him by a good foot, Harry had no trouble pinning him against the sink with his stockier form. 

Harry pulled the hair tie out, wanting to see his hair down, and tugged him down until his lips nearly touched his skin, inhaling deeply.

Small tremors wracked Severus' frame. His arms came up to rest upon Harry's shoulders.

"Can we...?" Severus began, a slight quiver in his voice. He made a gesture towards the door.

Harry smiled against his skin. He nipped him gently before backing off. He kept one hand on the small of his back. "It's your show..."

***************

Harry pushed Severus onto the bed, following quickly behind him. He wasted no time in covering the pale form with his own. 

He coaxed the older man's mouth open, eager to taste him.

Severus sighed into the kiss. He buried his long fingers in Harry's hair, clutching him tighter against him. Not an inch of skin was untouched. 

The older man could feel the burning press of Harry's cock against his own aching need. He couldn't resist arching closer, a shuddering moan escaping him.

With obvious difficulty, Harry wrenched his mouth away. He kissed Severus' shoulder, taking a few seconds to rein himself in.

Harry began kissing his way down, mapping out the different scars and freckles along the way. He nipped teasingly at the skin under his navel. The strangled moan it produced had him grinning as he took in the sight of Severus' arousal.

His mouth watered and Harry ached to taste it, but right now he wanted something more. He gripped the base of his cock, his thumb massaging the testes gently.

The innkeeper moaned as his knees fell open, almost as if his body had a mind of his own. "Harry!" he gasped.

Harry chuckled darkly. Seeing this man come apart with just a few touches was gratifying. The man had been teasing him all week. It was time to give him what he wanted.

Harry sucked each testicle before nudging them slightly upward. He pressed nibbling kisses all along his crack until his lips met the dusky entrance. Harry moaned in delight as he got the first taste in.

He licked at the entrance eagerly, needing to be as deep as he could be. Harry spread the man open, prompting a startled gasp from his partner. He speared his tongue in, licking deep.

Severus twitched wildly, his toes curling against the pressure. "Harry..." he whispered. His fingertips made contact with the rutting head and he began to tug sharply at the strands of hair. "Get on with it," he growled impatiently.

Harry chuckled as he slid a thumb alongside his tongue, stretching him further open. He slowly began bobbing his head slightly and added another finger.

The innkeeper arched his back, yanking at Harry's head. "Harry, please..." he begged.

Harry reached onto the dresser, grabbing his wand. With a wordless spell, he lubed up his fingers, and slicked up his cock.

He grabbed the man's legs and pulled them around his waist and slid into him.

"Oh..." Severus breathed.

Harry set a steady pace. Their breaths and pants synchronized to the point where Harry wasn't sure where he started and Severus ended. 

Severus let out a keening whine and clutched Harry to him, his head buried in the curve of his neck.

Harry panted harshly as his pace became frantic and the strength harder. "Together, yeah...?" he whispered.

Severus nodded.

Harry groaned. "Now love... Come for me now."

Their twin moans filled the bedroom as they both let go as one.

*******************

Later that day, they lay entwined on the bed. 

Harry trailed his fingers along Severus' exposed arm that was slung over his chest.

"But did you have to seduce me with the oldest cliché in porn history?" Harry whined abruptly.

Severus began to laugh outright.

 

-The End-


End file.
